


Suburban Shenanigans

by vala411



Series: Domestic Hiccstrid [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: The prequel story to Neighbourhood drama. Here we will see the events leading up to Nuffink's birth.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Domestic Hiccstrid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185482
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 4-month pregnant Astrid**

It was 9 o’clock at night when Hiccup came home exhausted from work. He parked and frowned as he noticed the ambulance out front of his and Astrid’s apartment building. When he passed the flashing lights while walking in he could see a gurney being wheeled out. The man on the gurney caught sight of him and shouted “OUT! I WANT YOU OUT! GET YER CRAZY WIFE AND LEAVE!”

The paramedics rushed the man into the ambulance as he was getting more and more agitated and Hiccup groaned. He had hoped that this incident hadn’t involved Astrid.

When he finally made it to the fourth floor where their modest apartment was located he saw his 4-month pregnant wife, with their two-year-old daughter on her hip, talking to an officer while waving around a zucchini for emphasis.

“Ma’am is that when you assaulted the man with the vegetable?” The officer asked and Hiccup cringed upon hearing that. He cringed even more when he heard his wife say “No, I used the bacon first.”

“Bacon bacon bacon!” Zephyr cheered from the position Astrid was holding her which did elicit a smile from the police officer. The two-year-old was looking at everything with curiosity and when she spotted Hiccup she exclaimed “DADDY!”

“Hiccup there you are!” Astrid said once she turned to see her husband approaching in his business suit.

“I’m afraid to ask but what happened?” Hiccup mumbled. It was 9PM and he was tired but he still took Zephyr into his arms and hugged her while Astrid gestured for him to go inside and look himself. When he did peek inside he exclaimed “Oh MY THOR!” Turning back to his wife asked if this was the reason Astrid had……….uhm….. Expressed her opinion.

“I called that man three weeks in a row when I noticed the water stain on the ceiling. Then it started giving off mold so I called again.” She grumbled as she put her hands on her hipS while pointing at the mess in their small living room. “Today I came home with Zephyr and I found the place like this. HALF THE LIVING ROOM CEILING COLLAPSED AND THE ONLY RESPONSE I GET FROM HIM WAS THAT HE THOUGHT I WAS OVERREACTING!!”

“Astrid, calm down for a bit,” Hiccup tried to soothe. “Screaming isn't healthy for the baby.”

“A falling ceiling isn’t healthy for a baby!” Astrid ground out. “And he refused to give us our deposit back! HICCUP I WANT TO MOVE!”

“Yes honey, right away honey,” Hiccup agreed. “Why don’t you go pack and I will finish talking with the officer here.”

When Astrid was out of earshot the officer in question commented “You agreed very quickly….”

“Have you seen what my wife did with a zucchini?!” Hiccup hissed. “I’d rather grovel while being thrown into a volcano than face her when she has her mood swings. I’ve already experienced once what saying no does when she was pregnant with our daughter…..”

The officer looked mighty interested and Hiccup whispered “I nearly got decapitated with cauliflower.”

“Oh Thor, I’ve got to call my parents,” Hiccup realized as the cops finally left. There was no way that they would find another apartment soon and this one was now less habitable. The only other option would be to stay at a motel or with Hiccup’s parents. Hesitantly he rang the familiar number. It took two rings for his mother to pick up.

“Hiccup!” Valka greeted with surprise. “Why are you calling so late honey?”

“Uhm… well….” Hiccup said as he heard some music in the background. “The ceiling of our apartment collapsed and I was wondering if we could stay with you guys until we get a new place.”

“ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!” His mother instead shouted in his ear and Hiccup had to keep the phone at a distance just so he wouldn’t lose his hearing. “We’re fine mom. None of us were home when it happened.”

“Oh thank goodness. Of course you guys can stay!” Valka said before she mumbled a “Hold on honey….” Hiccup then heard his mother yelling in the background for Stoick to turn the damn Samba music off.

“Your dad and I will get the guest room ready.” Valka then said. “And I know this great real estate agent….”

That was how Hiccup, Astrid and their two-year-old ended up staying at Stoick and Valka’s home in their gated community. They had already been staying there a week and so far their apartment hunting wasn’t going so great. The place was either worse than what they had rented before or way out of their price range.

One afternoon Hiccup came home early to see Astrid reading a book on the couch while both Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, his parents’ absurdly big fluffy dogs, lay nestled against her belly. He had to stop when he approached to give Astrid a kiss on her cheek as both dogs growled at him.

“Sweety!” Astrid said as she stood up and hugged her husband. Hiccup was already used to her mood swings. At times she would be overly affectionate and other times a misplaced avocado would make her cry. They went through this when she was pregnant with Zephyr so it wasn’t much of a surprise. Astrid proceeded to drag Hiccup back to the couch and cuddle.

“So how was your day?” Astrid asked as she imitated a panda, latching onto Hiccup as if he was a tasty piece of bamboo.

“I was meeting with the real estate agent,” Hiccup confessed as Astrid played with his hair. “So, I may have found us a place though it’s a lot different than what we were searching for.”

“Hmmm….” Astrid hummed as she waited for Hiccup to continue.”

“So there’s this house in the suburbs. A bit of a fixer-upper but nothing that can’t be finished within a month. You always wanted a house instead of an apartment and if we take a mortgage then we can afford it. Mom and dad already agreed to give us some financial help if we need it.”

“A house…. In the suburbs…..” Astrid said aloud just so she could wrap her head around it.

“Yeah it’s a two-storey place. The kids can have their own rooms. The bedroom is spacious and there is a place for a home office. You know I’ve been contemplating starting my own business.” Hiccup explained. “If you went back to work after your maternity leave then I can stay at home and look after the kids.”

Astrid thought for a moment. It did make sense she supposed. Her husband was miserable working for a demanding boss. Coming home late was doing nothing for Zephyr as she couldn’t spend much quality time with her dad and currently Astrid did make more money than Hiccup with her marketing job. She was in high demand for several projects and had been mostly working on them part-time as she refused to go into the office as her feet ended up swollen most days. Also the frequent bathroom breaks were not conductive in her office. A mortgage seemed reasonable at this time if they were going to be living in the house for a long period. And truth be told Astrid did want a house as opposed to an apartment. Not having to deal with neighbours blasting music at all hours of the day or night seemed fine with her.

She must have been quiet for a while as Hiccup was looking at her nervously. “Alright,” Astrid agreed. “Can you show me the house?” This caused Hiccup to perk up and he produced the paperwork with the floorplans and pictures. “We can drive by today or tomorrow if you want. If you like it we can put in an offer before the end of this week.”

Astrid laughed. They might be getting a house. A house!

“Wait till I tell my parents,” Hiccup chuckled.

“Oh right… uhm….. Now don’t freak.” Astrid quickly said before she’d forget.

“Huh?” Was Hiccup’s only answer.

“Hiccup I’m serious. Don’t freak but your dad…..” Here Astrid hesitated for a bit.

“What?!” Now Hiccup’s eyes widened.

“Your dad dyed his hair blonde!” Astrid got the news over with and she watched her husband’s eyes widen.

“HE DID WHAT?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 5-month pregnant Astrid**

Hiccup tossed and turned a bit while he drooled on his pillow. They had moved to the new house three days ago after a month-long renovation which Stoick had helped him with. The house had been vacant for so long that some things needed to be put up to code. Exterminators were called, the plumbing was checked, and when the electricians finally gave their ‘OK’ Hiccup had been contemplating adding a kitchen island to the space. The stairs had to be replaced because of termites as did some of the floorboards. The basement was known to flood a bit according to the real estate agent, information Hiccup had had to wrangle out of them, but it was fixable. He was thinking of surprising Astrid by installing a small gym in it. She needed something to vent her frustrations so it was a win-win for both of them. Hiccup had also replaced the bathtub in their shared bathroom with a stand-in shower as Astrid had been a bit displeased by that. Muttering something along the lines of it being a pain to clean.

Moving day had been swift and Hiccup was glad that he had moved most of their heavy furniture from their apartment as the house was being redone. The ceiling might have fallen in their tiny living room but according to Astrid the couch was still in very good condition. In her own words, and Hiccup had to agree on this “We are not getting a new couch until the kids are grown up and won’t put a stain on it.” He had had the unfortunate knowledge of how to remove grape stains from a white carpet and he would have urged any parent not to own anything white if they had a toddler in the house.

The move had had very little stress on Astrid as she had mostly helped Zephyr decorate her room. A stressed Astrid was a lethal Astrid Hiccup had learned. Valka was there as well, helping to secure the TV to the wall. Her drill could be heard from the kitchen where Stoick was sorting the spices he’d surprised his son with. There were a frightening amount of spices, some were even obscure.

“You know Astrid is going to start with her cravings soon,” Stoick had patted Hiccup on the back reassuringly. “Yer mother had the weirdest taste when she was pregnant with you and I caught her deep-frying a mango once.”

Hiccup idly wondered if that was where his aversion to mangos came from. He knew from experience that around the five-month mark Astrid would get rid of her nausea and start craving different foods, mostly fruits, sweets and pizza. The midnight pizza runs during her pregnancy with Zephyr had been enlightening. He never knew she would have piled peanut butter onto a pepperoni pizza.

He turned in his sleep, expecting to spoon his dozing wife only to find her half of the bed empty. Astrid’s part of the bed was cold too so he cracked open his eyes and saw that the duvet had been pushed aside. Had Astrid gone to check up on Zephyr? Their daughter had been excited about the move but had still cried until last night at having to sleep in an unfamiliar place. He slowly rolled out of bed and put on the Minion slippers Astrid had gotten him a few years back as a gag gift. They were quite comfy and Astrid’s surprise at his Minion-covered feet was a bonus.

He found his wife sitting in the dark kitchen. Her back was to him as he came down the stairs so he called out to her. “Honey?” Hiccup said as he turned on the light.

Then he saw what she was eating. He blinked and then asked “Are you dipping watermelon in mustard?”

“Yeah, we ran out of pickles,” Astrid grumbled a bit as she popped a piece in her mouth. “Why? Is there a problem with this?”

Hiccup’s mind worked lighting fast. He already had a prepared workflow for it too since her last pregnancy. _‘Pregnant Astrid = Danger Will Robinson, Danger’. Will saying yes get you killed? High probability, ABORT!’_ “No, No, of course not honey,” Hiccup answered even though he knew a non-pregnant Astrid didn’t like mustard at all. “Say why don’t I run upstairs and get you your foot massager.” He then suggested, well babbled really. “Don’t you have a luncheon later today? It’s 4AM right now,”

“Hiccup, I’m just going across the street.” Astrid rolled her eyes before eating more mustard covered watermelon. “Our neighbour….. What was her name again…..” Astrid frowned. “Ah, Mrs. Ortiz. She said she and some of her friends are having a get-together. Who knows. We might end up being friends. I’ll come to bed in a bit,”

“Alrighty,” Hiccup said as he turned back around and started up the stairs.

“Oh Hiccup……” Astrid quickly spoke. “Think you can pick me up a can of whipped cream tomorrow along with some more pickles?”

“Sure thing honey,”

A couple of hours later and Hiccup was in the living room watching Zephyr play with a toy xylophone, a few teacups and a plastic kettle that was missing a lid. There was also a T-Rex that had one of her Barbie’s bonnets on and Zephyr was using the poor thing to play the instrument instead of the little wooden hammer. Astrid had left the house at noon and now it was just three quarters past. Hiccup was eating a bowl of hot noodles on the couch and as he reached for the TV remote some of the hot soup spilled on his pants.

“AH SHIT!” Hiccup exclaimed as he scrambled to stop the burning only for more soup to spill on his hand.

“Shit shit shit,” Zephyr copied and Hiccup groaned. THAT, she picks up immediately but try to teach the girl to say “please and you’re welcome” and it’s an uphill battle.

“Zephyr do not repeat what daddy said….” Hiccup warned as he rushed to the sink to pour cold water on his hand. The bowl of noodles had been placed on the table as Hiccup searched for a washcloth while keeping his hand under the cold water.

“Why daddy?” The curious two-year-old asked.

“Because it’s a bad word,” Hiccup responded.

“Why….”

“Because it is,” Hiccup finally found a cloth as he said this.

“But why?” Zephyr asked again and Hiccup wanted to faceplant on the kitchen counter. His daughter was at that curious age. If she started with why she’d be at it all day until she got a satisfactory answer.

Hiccup was luckily saved by the bell…. Or rather by the door being banged open to reveal an irate Astrid.

No one said a word as Astrid threw her purse on the couch and marched straight up to the refrigerator. She took out a container of cream cheese, grabbed a spoon and ate several bites before being ready to talk.

“I cannot believe those women!” Astrid grumbled as she made her way towards the couch. Hiccup was following carefully behind as if Astrid was a lioness that could snap at any moment.

“What happened?” He finally asked once Astrid was seated, still with the small tub of cream cheese in her hand.

“First of all our neighbour is so entitled! I can’t believe I wanted to be friends with her!” Astrid growled. “So we got to talking with the other ladies when I arrived there and it turns out that they are all in the PTA for this district. They started talking about a petition that they were going to circulate to ban the color lavender at the local Highschool. Apparently they thought it was gang related with how many teens started dressing in that color.”

“Huh?” Hiccup was visibly confused.

“Then I spoke up reminding them that it’s Cancer awareness month and lavender was one of the colors.” Astrid shook her head in exasperation.

“One of the ladies whose son is in Elementary school right now started talking about wanting to make volunteering mandatory for all parents whose kids attended. You can see the idiocy of it all huh? Mandatory volunteering. It’s like a slap in the face for those that do volunteer. Telling them that the time they spent helping out meant zilch.” Astrid ate another spoonful of cream cheese before continuing. “Also I wasn’t invited to the damn luncheon to make friends. Oh noooooooo,” The spoon was waved around and Hiccup quickly hugged his wife to calm her down a bit.

“Honey, honey…. Calm down…..” Hiccup said as he rubbed her shoulders.

“How can I calm down?!” Astrid growled. “Do you know why I was invited? It’s because the PTA was short a personal assistant and Mrs. Ortiz thought I would be a pushover! When I rejected the position she went ballistic shouting ‘How dare you! I’ve never been denied before!’. I wanted to ram the custard up her….”

“Honey….” Hiccup gestured to Zephyr who was also actively listening in.

“Right…” Astrid grumbled as she held her hand against her forehead. “To think that I have to be social with them again in a month. There’s a block party being hosted. Ugh,....”

“Well….. We don’t have to go….” Hiccup suggested only to be given an incredulous look.

“Hiccup Haddock I’m pregnant. Do you think I’d pass up free food just because of some idiots?” Astrid deadpanned.

“Shit!” Zephyr chose that moment to say that particular word and Astrid’s gaze went from her daughter to Hiccup who gulped.  
  
“Honey, I can explain,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 6-month pregnant Astrid**

“Hiccup?! You ready?” Astrid asked as she placed a water bottle and a pack of Zephyr’s favorite chips in her toddler-sized backpack. It was blue and had glittery fairy wings attached to it. It also had a leash so that Astrid wouldn’t lose sight of her daughter in the busy crowd. She grabbed her big handbag just as her hubby came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

“What happened to your brown shoes?” Astrid asked as she noticed Hiccup wearing the dark grey ones.

“Bedazzled,” Hiccup sighed while looking at his daughter who only had an innocent look on her face. It was going to take him ages to get the stickers and glittery stuff off. Instead he asked “We got everything? Stroller, diapers, bear?”

Astrid patted her handbag and gestured to the folded-up stroller near the door that sat at the ready. “Zephyr insisted on walking today so I have this as well,” She then added, showing Hiccup the blue leash attached to the fairy backpack.

“I’m a BIG gurl!” The two-year-old babbled as she made a motion for her daddy to pick her up.

“Yes you are Zephyr, now what about your bear? You want to take it with you?” Hiccup asked as he indeed picked his daughter up and put her against his hip.

“NO!” she replied instead and crossed her chubby little arms.

“And why not?” Hiccup raised a brow since he knew she literally dragged that bear with her everywhere for a month.

“He was mean and tried to eat Boo!” She explained. Boo, being her T-Rex. “A bear eating a dinosaur, kids come up with the darndest things I say.” Hiccup laughed.

“So we ready to go?” He asked and just as Astrid was about to say yes she clutched her stomach.

“Aaah,” She muttered. “Gotta pee. Be right back.”

Astrid rushed to the bathroom and for a 6-month pregnant woman she was quite fast. When she came back she saw that Hiccup and Zephyr were right where she left them. No ‘incidents’ had occurred. Hiccup grabbed the folded-up stroller as they made their way out of the house and down the block.

Since their house was situated in a cul de sac they had to walk a block before they came to the cordoned-off area of the street where the party was being held. There were makeshift food stands lining one side of the road, lawn chairs placed near them, and on the other side was the entertainment for both adults and kids. Hiccup put Zephyr down as she looked around with wide eyes. There was a bouncy house, a big blow-up slide, a carousel and even someone painting faces. Hiccup looked a bit further back in the crows and he thought he could make out a ball pit and a dunk tank.

“Mommy! Daddy! Let’s gooooo!!” Zephyr was like a ball of energy as she grabbed her parents’ hands and tugged them.

“Why don’t we go find a place to sit first and then we’ll go exploring,” Hiccup suggested.

“Yeah sure hon,” Astrid said and Hiccup looked to her to see her distracted by a certain pie stand they had just walked past.

They soon found a place a bit near to the dunk tank. There were a set of picnic tables placed there and one wasn’t fully occupied.

“Mommy! Mommy! PONY!” Zephyr pointed to the pony rides kids could take.

“Let mommy just take a breather honey,” Astrid said. She hadn’t thought that walking so little would already tire her out so she sat down at the table while Hiccup placed the folded-up stroller to lean against it.

“I can get you something to eat and drink and then I can take her on some rides,” Hiccup suggested as he looked around. “Anything in particular you want?”

“Besides the pie,” Hiccup added quickly and then smirked as his wife shot him a look.

“I know you very well M’lady,” Hiccup joked. “You did after all gobble up all of my dad’s pie that one time.”

Astrid shot her husband a scowl but said nothing else as Hiccup went to procure food. She had Zephyr on her lap when the seat across from her was taken by a blond with long pigtails. How the woman had managed to pull that look off in modern days left Astrid perplexed.

“Hiya, I’m Ruffnut,” the woman greeted and offered her hand in a handshake which Astrid took. She introduced herself and Zephyr as well.

“You're new to the neighbourhood, right? I know almost everyone here.” Ruffnut asked casually.

“Yeah, we moved here last month,” Astrid answered.

“Cool, it’s always nice to make new friends,” Ruffnut stated. “My brother and I run the local pub-slash-restaurant-slash- Chinese-take-out place,”

“Huh?!” Was all Astrid could utter.

“Tuffnut and I couldn’t decide what business to actually do so we mixed all three together.” Ruffnut confessed. “I’m mostly bartending while he’s making stir-fry.”

“Interesting,” Astrid mumbled. It made sense to her though, why go to multiple restaurants when one offered a great menu variety. With people being so pressed for time it just seemed logical.

Hiccup returned with his bounty shortly after and Ruffnut introduced herself to him. He had gotten them all some apple cider, a peach cake for Astrid and some kebabs.

Zephyr made a grab for one of the kebabs but Hiccup instead took a piece of chicken from it and fed it to his daughter. “Yum!” Zephyr exclaimed and then again pointed to the ponies again with sticky fingers.

“Yes yes, why don’t we go have some fun.” Hiccup suggested as he used one of the napkins on her little hands. He looked back at Astrid but she just gestured to the pie and for them to have some fun.

Zephyr had been placed on a pony and Hiccup was walking next to her. Astrid was observing the duo and snapped a couple of pictures with her phone when she heard Ruffnut comment “Oh my, isn’t he a hunk,” She turned with a raised brow.

“The Sheriff,” Ruffnut giggled and pointed to where a muscular man, in uniform, stood in line at one of the food stalls. “His name’s Eret Eretson. RAWR! Just look at those biceps. That man can park his cruiser in my garage any time” Ruff made a suggestive motion with her eyebrows and Astrid who had just taken a sip of apple cider choked on her drink slightly.

“I’ll just go slip him my number,” Ruffnut said as she got up and approached the still oblivious sheriff. Astrid turned back to what she was doing but she couldn’t spot Hiccup and Zephyr near the ponies anymore. She guessed they might be doing other activities. Slowly she stretched out a bit as lately her feet had gotten a bit swollen. She bumped against Zephyr’s backpack and caught it before it fell.

Having finished her pie she looked around at the people living in the neighbourhood. The more she looked the more she thought it seemed straight out of a cookie cutter. There were even cliches, just like in High school. ‘Oh joy,’ Astrid thought. So far she spotted the Housewives with Mrs. Ortiz at the center, the Dads who were crowded around one of the many BBQs, there was a subgroup of Workaholics even on this day and before she could scrutinize the rest Ruffnut came running back to her table visibly excited.

“Astrid, Astrid, Astrid! You have got to come see this!” Ruffnut said as she used the table for leverage to stop her run. “Kimberly-from-down-the-street is going at it with Kimberly-from-three-blocks-over!”

“Huh?!” Astrid was pretty much confused. Living in an apartment building brought its own set of drama but this was just weird on itself. “Explain…..”

“Right, so Kimberly-from-three-blocks-over called Kimberly-from-down-the-street a fraud,” Ruffnut explained excitingly. “It seems the recipe she used and claimed to be passed down through her family actually came from a Rice Krispies box.” Here Ruffnut looked around and when she spotted another blond she called out “Tuff get the camera! Chaos is about to go down suburban style!”

“How is that bad? It’s just a recipe,” Astrid frowned incredulously.

“For these women it’s all about appearance,” Ruffnut shrugged. “Either way I get a good show. It’s way better than Lucha Libre. Eret’s holding them off right now but I don’t think he’s going to last much longer.”

“I think I’ll pass,” Astrid said as Ruffnut just shrugged and dragged her brother, whom she hadn’t even heard approach, by the arm.

“Sis wait! I left Chicken manning the booth! SIS!!” Tuffnut shouted but Ruffnut wanted to see the chaos so it fell on deaf ears.

Looking around, Astrid frowned. She could spot neither her husband nor daughter in the crowd. There was however a small group of what looked to be middle-aged women congregated near the ballpit. Astrid thought that was rather odd. They were standing a bit away and not looking directly at the ballpit where children would play. Her curiosity got the better of her so she went to check it out for a bit. When she got closer she could casually overhear their conversation. Now Astrid wasn’t one to pry but her eyebrows shot up as she heard _“Hmmmm, he looks yummy in those pants,”_

_“You can’t complain when he bends over like that……”_

_“You think he’d be willing to fix my plumbing?”_

_“Girl, I’d give an arm and a leg to see that hot muffin do yard work. Did you see that beard?”_

Astrid blinked and thought ‘Okay, that’s interesting. Just who are they talking about,’ She then looked to where the women were looking…. Leering…. Undressing the poor unfortunate soul with their eyes and saw… “HICCUP?!” There her husband was half bent over the entrance of the ball pit with a large octopus plushie in his arms doing Thor knows what.

She was about ready to take off her sandal and show these….. Cougars… how SHE ‘fixed plumbing’ when Hiccup turned upon her exclamation and beckoned her over.

“Honey there you are! I was just about to call you,” Hiccup said while wringing his hands nervously. “Uhm….”

“What happened?” Astrid asked with a frown.

“I swear I only took my eyes off of her for a minute! Less than a minute!” Hiccup interjected.

“Hiccup where is our daughter?!” Astrid hissed as her eyes narrowed.

“In there!” Hiccup quickly pointed to the ballpit. “We stopped at a stand because she wanted me to win her this stuffed octopus. I swear she was holding onto my pant leg and when I turned around I just caught sight of her climbing in here. She’s refusing to come out now.”

“Gee, I wonder where she gets her legendary stubbornness from,” Astrid smirked.

“Could you maybe…. Uhmm… she listens to you more,” Hiccup muttered as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

“Zephyr come out of that ball pit. Do you know how worried your father was?!” Astrid called out and Zephyr’s little head popped out from under the multitude of colored balls.

“NO!” Zephyr shot back however over the multitude of screaming kids around them in the area.

Hiccup saw Astrid’s brow twitch and unconsciously took a step back as his wife bellowed “ZEPHYR MARIE HADDOCK you get your behind out of there this instant!”

Zephyr however dove back under the balls and Astrid was itching to climb in there to drag her out. She knew better than to leave her parents’ side. Especially in a crowded place. It was times like this Astrid wished she had Hiccup keep the leash on her when they went on that pony ride.

“Hiccup get in there,” Astrid said as she motioned for him to hand her the plushie. She then pointed to her stomach and said “You did this. I can’t go in so you get the joy of dragging our daughter out.”

Once Hiccup was plushie-free he waded into the ball pit, the balls coming all the way up to his waist. He waded around, shoving his hands into the balls in different directions while calling Zephyr’s name all the while avoiding the other children in the pit.

When he finally got his daughter he hauled her up by her arms but he quickly noticed something wrong. “Honeyyyyyyy……” Hiccup called as he straightened his daughter’s sundress.

“What’s the matter? You got her right?” Astrid asked with a frown as Hiccup’s back was turned to her.

“Uhm, we may have a stray diaper situation here,” He said, which caused Astrid to actually curse. With a sigh Hiccup looked at the large ball pit and he too cursed silently. This would take some time searching.


End file.
